Outcasts
by doodleswriter357
Summary: Artie and Kurt strike up a friendship at the beginning of Glee club, since they both know what it feels like to be on the outside.


**AN: Kartie week prompt again. This time it was 'outcasts.' This story is set at some point during the first episode before Finn joins the club.**

* * *

It was one of the first Glee club rehearsals and the five of them were still trying to figure out how to work together and make the club successful. As of right now, it was more like the four of them were trying to find a way to not want to club Rachel Berry over the head. Currently, she was standing at the front of the room with Tina and Mercedes, instructing them on a particular dance move. Mr. Schuester had stepped out to go grab some sheet music, which was the only reason she was actually getting away with it. Artie was watching the scene warily from where he was sitting with Kurt, wondering how long it would take before Mercedes snapped and did something drastic.

The whole Glee club thing was still a little intimidating to him. He and Tina had decided to try it together, since they both liked music and figured it would be a good place to meet people that wouldn't want to toss a slushy at them. They hadn't counted on being the only freshmen, but also hadn't counted on there only being a handful of people total.

Artie glanced surreptitiously to his left. Kurt Hummel was sitting next to him, engrossed in checking his phone, choosing to ignore the Rachel Berry Show unfolding in front of him. Artie wasn't really sure what to think of the other boy. All he knew about him was that he was the only openly gay student at McKinley, and he tended to walk the halls with a haughty expression, sporting designer clothes. Despite his seemingly unfriendly demeanor, Artie figured that it was a cover so that the bullies didn't see that they were getting to him. As a freshman in a wheelchair, Artie was used to attracting unwanted attention from the thugs on the football team who had deemed him an easy target. At least they hadn't tossed him in the dumpster – yet.

He was jolted from his thoughts when the person occupying them turned to him and asked,

"So why did you join Glee club?"

"Oh," Artie said. "I love music and you don't get to sing a lot in jazz band so I thought Glee club would be a good idea."

Kurt nodded in agreement."Well you have a lovely voice. No matter what Rachel says."

"Thanks," Artie said, slightly surprised. He wished he could return the compliment but he hadn't actually heard Kurt sing yet. Not wanting the conversation to awkwardly end there, he cast around for something to say.

"Is she always like that?" he asked, gesturing up at Rachel. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Worse," he confirmed. "Just wait till she gets started on what Broadway plays she's going to star in. That's a week-long monologue."

Artie had to laugh but hoped that Kurt was only joking. He didn't know much about Rachel Berry yet, but that sounded like something she would be capable of.

"How do you like McKinley so far? You're a freshman, right?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah I am," Artie confirmed. "And it's…nice."

Kurt gave him a very dubious look. "Really?"

"Well…no," Artie confessed. "Although it might just be because I'm a freshman –"

"It's not that," Kurt interrupted. "It's because you're not on the football team or popular in any way. And your fashion sense is atrocious," he added glancing at Artie's sweater vest. At the look on Artie's face, he quickly backtracked.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I tend to not think when I talk. It's gotten me into trouble before."

"It's all right," Artie said with a smile. "I've heard much worse, trust me."

Kurt offered him a small smile in return, and Artie realized it was the first time he had ever seen the other boy really smile. He was always hiding behind haughty looks and seemingly unconcern at the people around him. But now he just looked like – well like someone that Artie could see himself becoming friends with. He seemed to genuinely want to get along with Artie, which was a stark comparison to the other people at the school who either gave him pitying looks because of the chair or just sucked up because they figured he would help them with homework.

Kurt broke eye contact and the unconcerned expression crossed his face again. "It'll be nice to have someone around here who isn't a complete dunderhead like the rest of the guys in this school," he said. "I had lost hope that there would be anyone intelligent in these halls."

"Glad to be of service," Artie joked. "Although they do seem fond of picking on me, so I don't know how much help that will be."

Kurt glanced back at him, genuine pity on his face.

"Don't worry," he said softly. "I'm used to it."

Artie believed him. He had the look in his eyes of someone who had been picked on one too many times. It was a look that Artie knew all too well.

Before he could say anything though, their conversation was interrupted by Mercedes who had finally snapped and started yelling at Rachel. The other girl was firing back as well, while Tina looked like she was ready to hide behind the piano. Luckily Mr. Schuester came back in not long after and got them organized to try a new number, effectively breaking up the fight and ensuring that Artie and Kurt weren't able to finish their conversation.

However, the next time that Artie got slushied, it was Kurt who took him aside into the bathroom and showed him the best way to clean up the icy mess and even lent him some dry clothes for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Feedback is much appreciated as always._


End file.
